The Story of Malaysia
by ChicoHoney
Summary: This is the story or rather the history of Malaysia. Before Malaysia was created, it actually was consists of 14 different states and their history. After that, all 14 states merged them into one single country which is Malaysia. I will introduce all 14 states with the important event only. Now... Ladies and Gentlemen, Let's us dive into the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings ! Everyone. I'm ChicoHoney from Malaysia. This is my second story. This story will be all about history of Malaysia (from the beginning to the present) and maybe cover some recent major news/accidents. Before I introduce readers the history, let me briefly explain the country first. Without further ado…. Let's start! :DD**

Malaysia is a federal constitutional monarchy located in Southeast Asia. It consists of thirteen states (Johor, Malacca, Selangor, Negeri Sembilan,Perak, Kedah, Perlis,Kelantan, Terengganu, Pahang, Penang, Sabah and Sarawak) and three federal territories(Labuan, Kuala Lumpur and Putrajaya) and it is separated by the South China Sea into two similarly sized regions, Peninsular Malaysia and East Malaysia (Malaysian Borneo which are Sabah ,Sarawak and Labuan the rest are in Peninsular Malaysia).

Its national anthem is Negaraku which literally translated as My Country. National language is Malay, flower is hibiscus, and animal is Malayan tiger.

Peninsular Malaysia shares a with Thailand, Singapore and Indonesia whereas East Malaysia shares borders with Brunei and Indonesia(Kalimantan). The capital city is Kuala Lumpur, while Putrajaya is the seat of the federal government. Located in the tropics, Malaysia is one of 17 megadiverse countries on earth, with large numbers of endemic species.

Malaysia has its origins in the Malay kingdoms present in the area which, from the 18th century, became subject to the British Empire. The first British territories were known as the Straits Settlements, whose establishment was followed by the Malay kingdoms becoming British protectorates. Malaya was restructured as the Federation of Malaya in 1948, and achieved independence on 31 August 1957.

The country is multi-ethnic and multi-cultural because malay covers about half of the population then Chinese is the second largest population and large minorities Indians, and indigenous peoples. The constitution declares Islam the state religion while allowing freedom of religion for non-Muslims. The government system is closely modelled on the Westminster parliamentary system and the legal system is based on common law.

The head of state is the king, known as the Kebawah Duli Yang Maha Mulia Seri Paduka Baginda Yang di-Pertuan Agong AKA Yang di-Pertuan Agong. In Malaysia, we have 9 king in 9 states which are Johor, Kedah, Kelantan, Negeri Sembilan, Pahang, Perak, Perlis, Selangor and Terengganu but it was an elected monarch chosen from the hereditary rulers of the nine Malay states every five years. The head of government is the prime minister.

Since its independence, Malaysia has had one of the best economic records in Asia, with its GDP growing at an average of 6.5% per annum for almost 50 years (Then it kinda worse…during 2015 ) due to the economy has traditionally been fuelled by its natural resources, but is expanding in the sectors of science, tourism, commerce and medical tourism.

Malaysia is a founding member of the Association of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN), the East Asia Summit and the Organisation of Islamic Cooperation, and a member of Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation, the Commonwealth of Nations, and the Non-Aligned Movement.

 **I kinda get most of the info from wiki cuz I suck at explaining XD so now the character**

 **Malaysia**

Gender: Female

Human Name: Mira Lynn Kirkland

Human Age: 24

Hair colour: Long dark brown hair

Eye colour: Light brown

Skin colour: Light brown

Clothes: baju kurung

Pet: Malayan Tiger and Rhinoceros hornbill

Her Favorite:…Food, I guess cuz Malaysia famous for its cuisine too

Hobby: Cooking

Personality: Happy-Go- Luck type, get along with any countries especially the commonwealth nations. She goes to her 'Patriotic' mode when it comes to football and badminton (Trust me. Ask a Malaysian 'who is the best badminton player?" They will know him which is Dato Lee Chong Wei)

 **So that's the character of Malaysia but she will be introduced in next few chapters after I explain the history of each states of Malaysia. It is going to be a long, long, long story. Let's start the story, shall we?**

 **Malacca: Where it all began the history of Malaysia (Part 1)**

In the 14th century, Malacca was a fishing village until one day, a king named Parameswara fled from Sumatra to Temasik ( which is known as Singapore)Malacca because an attack from the Majapahit Empire.

The legend said that the sultan rested under a tree and saw a white deer kicked his hunting dogs into a river. The sultan said 'This place will be prosperous.' The sultan turned his head to the tree where he sat 'What's the name of the tree?' said to his soldier. His soldier replied back to him 'It is called the Malacca Tree, Your highness.' And thus, Malacca was formed and its personification was born.

Under the rule of Parameswara, Malacca became a famous trading port, waiting out monsoons and resupplying trading ships due to its strategic Selat Melaka which is known as the Straits of Malacca.

 **Hetalia**

 **Parameswara's POV**

'Hm…it's nice day to take a walk.' The sultan thought happily in his mind while talking a walk in the forest.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling sound from the bushes. I approached to the sound and found a child playing with a baby deer. I kindly asked the name of the child and the child simply replied to me with a widest smile 'Nama saya ialah Malacca. (My name is Malacca.)'

I was shocked by the appearance of the child but the child and I played together in the forest and treat the child like a parent-daughter relationship. I always like to meet the child because she made my day when I was stress about my work. I decided to teach her anything she need and bring the child to live in the palace with me.

As Malacca grow up, she studies about trading, classical malay language and so on. The country became so rich due to her famous trading port and this attract the attention of a certain Emperor in China.

 **Author's POV**

 **Around year 1405**

'Your highness…' The unknown person bowed to greet the king.

'China, I wanted you to travel to Malacca to negotiate with the sultan Parameswara to make a friendly relationship and protection with them.' said the Yongle Emperor of Ming Dynasty to his nation, China.

'Yes, Your highness. I shall make my preparation immediately.' China replied to him.

China prepares all his needs and agreement quickly then set sail to Malacca.

'I am going to make another nation as my sibling!' China thought happily in his mind.

 _ **Timeskip**_

After China and his soldier arrived at Malacca, he soon greeted by the locals and the Sultan. The Chinese nation noticed the presence of the child nation who hid behind the Sultan.

'Come, go and greeting him.' said Parameswara to Malacca. Malacca shyly nodded her head and approached China.

'Um… Hi, my name is Malacca.' said the shy child nation to China. China kneeled down to her level and smile to Malacca '你好，马六甲。我是中国.(Hi, Malacca. I'm China.)' And thus, this causes the relationship between China and Malacca became stronger.

After a few years, China came back to Malacca again with Admiral Zheng He. The Ming Emperor wanted to enhance the relation by sending her daughter Princess Hang Li Po to Malacca and she was accompanied by 500 attendants. The Princess marries to Sultan Manshur Shah who was the sixth sultan. (Reigned from 1456 until 1477). Her attendants married to the locals and settled in Malacca thus creating a new community.


	2. Chapter 2:Kedah

**Greetings ! Everyone. I'm ChicoHoney from Malaysia. This is the second chapter of The Story of Malaysia. Next, I did not own Hetalia and my English is not good so feel free to pin point my mistake. So… Let's start!**

 **Kedah: The oldest civilization of Southeast Asia (Part 1)**

The personification Kedah was born in a Hindu-Buddhist kingdom around 110 A.D due to the discovery of temples, jetty and so on. Kedah was a quick learning nation because he easily learns the meaning of trading, the architect and so on. His people discover a valley known as Bujang Valley (In Malay is known as Lembah Bujang). His people built tons of temple (candi in Malay), figures and so on.

Kedah has a lot of names… I mean it. For now, let's name him as Kedah Tua which literally translates as The Old Kedah.

There was a legend saying that Kedah was found by a Hindu King which was known as Merong Mahawangsa. According to that legend, Merong Mahawangsa was from Rome and claimed that he was a descendent of Alexander the Great. He was a warrior but from this point onwards, there were different theories, first theory was, Merong Mahawangsa brought a young Roman prince to China to marry a Chinese Princess and the second theory was, Merong Mahawangsa left Rome and sailed to China for tranding.

Of course, there might other theories but there was one similarity from those two theories was Merong Mahawangsa and his crews were attacked by a legendary giant phoenix called Garuda then they were washed up on a shore which is Bujang Valley, where they settled and created a kingdom of Langkasuka (From the northern of Malaysia to Southern of Thailand).

Kedah was walking on the Bujang Valley and he was really bored. Suddenly, he saw some unconscious men lying on the shore. He run towards the scene and knelt down to check on one of them.

'Hey,are you okay?' Kedah shake the man. The man stirred then he opens his eyes.

'Where am I?' the man said as he tried to sit.

'You are in Bujang Valley. It seems that your friends were unharmed.' Kedah replied to him.

'What's your name, sir?' The man asked him. Kedah replied him with a kind smile 'I'm Kedah. What's yours?'

'My name is Merong Mahawangsa. It is nice to meet you, Kedah.' Merong extended his hand after he introduced himself. Kedah accepted his gesture.

Kedah bought Merong Mahawangsa and his crew to the village that Kedah live. The villagers were kind enough to provide a place to live and food for Merong Mahawangsa and his crew.

Ever since that day, Kedah and Mahawangsa became friends. One day, Kedah having his sleep and he dreamed that there was a great warrior come and unite all the tribe into one kingdom and defeat the enemy. Kedah woke up after his dream ended and he saw the figure of the great warrior clearly. It was Merong Mahawangsa, his best friend.

Kedah's dream came true. Merong Mahawangsa defeats all enemy and unite all the tribe then form a kingdom known as Langkasuka. During all the battles, Merong Mahawangsa fought along with Kedah, they protect each other's back and won all the battles.

After a kingdom was built, Merong Mahawangsa became of King of Langkasuka. As his best friend, Kedah was happy and proud of him. When Merong Mahawangsa appoint some of people as ministers, there was one position that he was hesitate about which was the King's advisor.

The King sighed loudly, he stood up and walked through the door. He walked aimlessly, he passed the gate of the castle, the village that he lived before then he stopped.

He remembers that place, the shore of the Bujang Valley. The place that he was saved by his best friend and he turned his head to a figure who was stared to the view of the Bujang Valley. It was him, Kedah.

The king approached him and said to him 'Hey, Kedah. It's been long time I did not meet you.'

Kedah turned his head to the familiar voice and he smile then turned back to the view 'Yeah.'

They stood in silence for a moment but Kedah interrupted the silent 'How's the life as a king, Mahawangsa?'

The king chuckled then he sighed 'It's tired, you see. Appointing the ministers, keep the kingdom in peace, treaty and so on.'

Kedah hummed 'I thought that you have finished selecting the ministers?'

Mahawangsa shook his head 'There is one more which is the advisor. Well… I can't make my decision.'

'That's why you coming here, huh?' Kedah said to him and the king nodded his head.

'Kedah…?' The king turned his head to his best friend.

Kedah tilted his head 'What is it?'

'Can you become my advisor?' The king asked him after he gained some courage.

The personification was confused and asked him back 'Why? May I ask for a reason?'

The king calmly replied the question 'You are my friend, Kedah. We have gone through a lot of battle and manage to unite all the tribe. You helped me, trusted me even taught me your martial art. I think that you are the suitable person to become my advisor.'

Kedah was slightly shocked and said to him 'But I am the personification of this land, I told you before.'

Again, the king calmly told him 'I know and that's also the reason I wanted you to become my advisor. You are familiar with this land and the people, Kedah. Please become my advisor.'

Kedah thought for a moment 'Alright then. I shall become your advisor.' Mahawangsa smiled and he extended his hand. Kedah smiled and accept his gesture. Thus, this created the strong and unbreakable between the king and the personification of Kedah.

 _ **Timeskip**_

Merong Mahawangsa passed away and passed his position to his son then to his great grandchildren. Kedah also continued to become the king's advisor and watched his land became more prosperous.

On the year of 1136, the eighth King, King Phro Ong Mahawangsa converted from Hindu-Buddhist to Islam and changed his name to Sultan Mudzafar Shah. The Empire of Kedah also started on the same year.

 _ **Timeskip**_

 **In the Kedah's house**

The Sultanate of Kedah (Kedah Empire) started in year 1136 when King Phra Ong Mahawangsa converted to Islam and adopted the name Sultan Mudzafar Shah.

After King Phra Ong Mahawangsa ascend the throne, Kedah started to became an empire and his king converted to Islam due to the influence of Malacca. Kedah was busy working with his paper works which most of them were trading, security of his country and so on. This also causes Kedah's work double. He sighed and closes his eyes for a moment. Suddenly, there were two children busts into his office room.

'Brother, can we go out and play?' Penang and Perlis said to him.

Kedah stared at his siblings then he smile and replied back to them 'Sure. Let's go!'

 **Finally, I'm finished…I'm so tired. This story is so hard to write because I had to figure a scene and it does not have many interesting history happening like Malacca but I shall try my best to do my next chapter. Feel free to review and please tell me which next state I should write about? Thank you!**

 **Peace out~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings ! Everyone. I'm ChicoHoney from Malaysia. This is the third chapter of The Story of Malaysia. Next, I did not own Hetalia and my English is not good so feel free to pin point my mistake. So… Let's start!**

 **Sabah: The Land below the Wind (Part 1)**

Sabah was located on the northern portion of the island of Borneo. It is the second largest state in the country after Sarawak, which it borders on its southwest. It also shares a border with the province of East Kalimantan of Indonesia in the south. Sabah is often referred to as "The land below the wind", because of its location just south of the typhoon-prone region around the Philippines.

~Hetalia~

 _ **Modern time**_

At the entrance of a certain cave, there was a girl standing at the entrance. It seems that the girl was in deep thoughts, like she having a flashback of a certain event that made her chuckled.

 ** _Flashback_**

Long time ago, there was a community the northwest Borneo was known as Vijayapura (a tribute to the Srivijaya empire). However, China travel to a kingdom known as Po Ni which located somewhere around Borneo. As soon as he landed in that kingdom, he quickly recorded down in his journal which was known as 太平寰宇记(known as Universal Geography of the Taiping Era- this from Mrs Wiki so go search yourself if you wanna know about it).

He also saw a woman with light brown skin stood on the shore of the sea, staring and smile at the Chinese nation. The woman then turned and walked away. China wanted to follow her but was stopped by one of his men 'Mr China, the crew going to load up the cargoes. You should take some rest.' He nodded his head and following with his men.

After few days and nights, China and his crew were on the port, getting ready to his home country. A certain man with his advisors and body guards approach to China.

The man said 'Sir China, I'm the Sultan of Bruneian Empire and my empire became the vassal state of Majaphit. But, I wanted to make an allegiance with the Ming dynasty of China. We willing to send tribute to China once every three years and allow the trader from China to trade with my people.'

China thought for a moment and replied back 'I would like to consult with my king…'

The Sultan of Bruneian Empire nodded his head 'I understand. Please have a safe trip, Sir China.'

China boards the ship and saw the same woman he saw during his first visit to the island. She was standing under a tree staring and smile slightly at the Chinese nation.

In 1370, the Bruneian Empire was officially transferred their allegiance to Ming dynasty of China. Since then, many of Chinese junks came to northern Borneo trade with the locals. Thus, many of the Chinese settle themselves in the island.

China came to the Borneo once again and once he landed at the port, he was greeted with a mysterious beautiful woman who covered with a face veil. She spoke to him 'Greetings, Mr China.'

China were turned his back to the woman and was shocked by the beauty of the mysterious girl. 'May I know who are you?'

The girl chuckled and said 'Oh my… it seems that I did not introduce myself.' She took off her veil and smile at him 'My name is Borneo, the personification of this island.'

China was speechless at the moment as he saw the most beautiful lady stood in front of him.

'Um…Mr China?'

'Oh… sorry.' Said the Chinese nation and straighten himself.

The girl chuckled again 'It's alright.'

China soon introduces himself to the girl. 'Would you like to have a tour around the village near the port?' said Borneo.

China nodded his head 'Please lead the way.'

As they walked around the village, there was a middle aged woman running towards them. Once the middle aged women stopped in front of them, she was panicked and said as she tried to gasp her breath 'Mrs Borneo… t-th-they're gone… As soon I take m-my eyes from them, th- they're g-gone!'

The middle aged woman begged for Borneo to forgive her 'I'm so sorry, Mrs Borneo. I'm very sorry!'

'Calm down. What happen, Siti?'ask Borneo. The middle aged woman called Siti calmed herself down and replied 'Four of them were gone when I'm cleaning the house. I kept searching them at their favorite place but they were not there.'

'I see…'said Borneo and leaving the Chinese nation clueless. 'Um… May I know what happening?'

Borneo sighed and replied to the China 'My kids… It seems they were gone.'

'Maybe I can help you to find them.' Said China. Borneo shook her head 'I know where they are.'

'You did, Mrs Borneo?' said Siti. Borneo nodded her head and said 'Please go back to the house and cook the kids' favorite dish. I would come back after I find them.'

The middle aged woman nodded her head and said 'Yes!' Then, she run back as fast as a lighting.

'It may be rude to ask but how would you know where your kids are?' asked the curious China. Borneo laughed and replied to him 'I guess it's a mother instinct. Come, let's go and find them.'

'I see…' said China with a smile.

After a half an hour of going through the mountains, they finally reached a cave and they stood there for a moment. Inside of the cave was pitch black and there was a giggling sounds. This causes China was kinda scared a bit.

'Come, they were inside.' Said Borneo as she started to walk. China nodded his head and followed her close. Both of them followed the giggling sounds. After they found the source of the giggling sounds, they saw 4 children, 3 of them were holding a bamboo ladder while one of them trying to harvest a bird nest. China and Borneo saw what those kids trying to do until Borneo took a step and put her hands on her hips.

'There you are. Do you know that all of you have made Siti worry?' said Borneo angrily. The kids were stunned at the familiar voices and turned their head to Borneo.

'Ibu...(means Mother)' said the kids at the same time.

'Kalimantan, come down at this instance.' said the angry mother.

'Yes, Ibu.' as Kalimantan slowly come down.

'Sabah, Sawarak, Brunei, Kalimantan! What are you all trying to do!'. Borneo's angry voice was loud enough to cause China to winced.

'We are sorry, Ibu. We trying to harvest the bird nest for you…' said Brunei who low his head.

'Ibu was working very hard so we decided to learn how to harvest the bird nest from the Orang Asli (Indigenous people).' Brunei said. Sabah and Sarawak, the twins continued 'Then, we can cook the bird nest for you. We heard from one of the Chinese trade that bird nest is healthy.'

China shifted his head to Borneo 'Well, your children have a kind heart. It reminded me of someone.' Borneo smiled 'I see…Come, bring the bird nest and let's go back home.' Thus, they go back to Borneo's house.

Once they arrived at Borneo's home, China cook the bird nest using his knowledge of Chinese cuisine and Borneo helped him while the children played with Siti the caretaker. After having their dinner and bird nest soup as dessert, they had a long chat. After three hours of long chat, Borneo put her three children into bed and let China to rest in a guestroom.

 **The next day**

Borneo and her three children walked to the port with China. 'Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs Borneo.' Said China with a smile on his face. Borneo replied 'No problem, Mr China.'

'Well, I guess I should go back to my own country.' said China.

'Is mister China going back already, Ibu?' said Sabah sadly as well as the other kids.

'Yes. Mr China is a very busy man so he has to go back to his home.' Borneo replied.

The children pouted causing the mother sighed. China chuckled 'I will come back and visit so don't worry, kids!'

'Yeah!Promise?' the children said unison.

'I promise.' Said China. Suddenly, a sound from a large ship echoed signaling the arrival of the ship.

'It's almost time for my ship to arrive.' The Chinese nation turns his back.

'So, it's a goodbye then.' Said Borneo.

'Yeah…goodbye and take care.' Said China as he waved his hand.

Borneo and her children waved their hand to China and said farewell to him.

 _ **End Flashback**_

At the entrance of a certain cave

The girl laughed to herself as she reminiscing the past. Suddenly, there was two men shout to her.

One of the men shouted 'Hey! Sabah!'

The girl called Sabah turned her back to the source of the sound.

'What is it, Sarawak!' The man who shouted known as Sarawak and he was accompanied by other man called Kalimantan. Both of them approach to their sister.

'What are you doing her, sister?' said Kalimantan.

'Nothing…I just remember something…' his sister replied.

'Aa…this cave… It bring back us memories.'said Sarawak

'Yeah… the day that we wanted to surprise Ibu but she found out.' The youngest brother, Kalimantan said.

'It also the day we met China, right?' said Sawarak. His twin, Sabah nodded her head.

'Come. Let's go back home.' said Sabah. The other nodded their head and followed her to go back home.

 **The End**

 **Hello again! I'm so sorry that I took how many months to finish this chapter. I started my first semester in Tay* University then a snap of a finger, final semester exam start. Finally, it ends my first semester and ready for the second. *Sigh* I feel like to put a bullet in my head. The only way to continue to type this story was during my semester break so...Once again I'm so sorry. *Bow down 90 degrees*. So see you in the next chapter and again feel free to review and please tell me which next state I should write about? Thank you!**

 **Peace out~~**


End file.
